Cousin?
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: SLASH! Clark and Brainy honeymoon in Hawaii and meet someone unexpected.


09/17/13

Inspired by a sketch dump done by Dracophile on deviantART for CxB week back in 2010.

Cousin?

Honeymooning in Hawaii was a stereotypical choice but Brainy had pointed out to Clark, numerous times, that it was ill advised to do so in the 21st century. Still Brainy couldn't find it in himself to deny Clark when his heart was set on something so Brainy gave in.

To go unnoticed in Earth's past, Brainy developed a small holographic projector, controlled by an old fashioned wrist watch, which could cover up his eyes and skin without the use of make up as Phantom Girl suggested. The watch would have to stay on at all times while in the past, though it would need cooling down periods to recharge and it couldn't get wet.

The more difficult part was deciding how to look when pretending to be human. Darker skin would require less power from the watch to hide his green skin so he attempted a person of African descent first. Though Clark had complimented the end result, Brainy thought his blond hair stuck out too much for it to work and disguising the hair would waste the energy saved by using darker skin.

Those of European descent typically had blond hair but Brainy thought it made his eyes stick out too much and Clark insisted that he not change the color of his eyes. It had to be something with darker eyes or it just wouldn't work, but that typically meant dark hair as well.

After trying several variations, Clark pointed out that people in his time often dyed their hair or wore colored contacts. Even if the disguise didn't look like something someone would have been born with, Brainy wouldn't stick out too much.

In the end Brainy chose someone of Japanese descent, having darker skin and darker eyes but part of a group with subcultures that commonly dyed their hair. He also chose the false identity of "Juro Masahiro" the "Juro" sounding similar to "Querl" in case Clark had a slip of the tongue while they were in public. Though it would be "Juro Kent" when the honeymoon started.

Luckily the disguise, as Clark said, didn't stick out. Occasionally someone would do a double take for a better look at Brainy but nothing happened after that would indicate they were, in any way, suspicious of Brainy's appearance.

The first few days went by blissfully, Clark finding a hidden away beach where Brainy could let down the disguise and relax with his husband. It was while Clark had sped off to get something for them to cool off with in the heat that Brainy heard something scampering in the sand, which sounded a bit like a dog. He jumped from his relaxing position on his stomach when something poked him on the back.

Half turning, Brainy found himself staring at what looked like a blue koala but no kind of koala's had such big mouths with such large teeth. He almost expected the creature to say, "All the better to eat with you my dear".

The blue creature stared back at Brainy, raising a clawed hand like paw to Brainy's hair, pushing some of it back as if to get a better look at Brainy's insignia on his forehead, balancing itself by bracing the other claw on Brainy's shoulder. Then it, in a very human fashion, smiled widely and spoke, actually spoke a question;

"Cousin?"

Before Brainy could comprehend any of this, Clark returned with ice cream and stared at the blue creature in disbelief.

"Is that an alien?"

"That's my dog," a little girl, native to the island, ran up to them and pulled Stitch away from Brainy and made a show of scolding him, "Stitch what did I tell you about-"

Whatever the girl was going to say was lost when she got a good look at Brainy. She shrieked, but in the opposite way Querl expected; in delight. Letting go of the blue koala she called Stitch she reached into her bag and pulled out an old, even in this time, Polaroid camera and started taking Brainy's picture and speaking so rapidly Brainy couldn't understand half of what she was saying.

Brainy turned to Clark, "This was ill advised."

"Is that your way of saying 'I told you so'?" Clark seemed torn between smiling and being concerned about their situation.

As the girl continued to talk, Brainy wondered why the numbers "626" kept buzzing in his head and why the appearance of the creature seemed familiar. He was going to have to look at some history files of alien interactions on Earth before humans widely knew aliens were real.


End file.
